


Humming

by that_one_urchin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Earpcest, F/F, Humiliation kink, Incest, Kitchen Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessed Wynonna, Slight Bondage, Smut, Table Sex, This Is Just Dirty, possession sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_urchin/pseuds/that_one_urchin
Summary: Prompt #5: “You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”Prompt # 22: “Baby, that was my favorite pair of pants and now you’ve ruined them.”





	Humming

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s any spelling mistakes. My Tumblr is By-By-Bynonna if you want to request more smut (for wayhaught, wynaught, or earpcest), I’m open to writing all kinks.

Waverly wakes up to the sound of faint humming and the whirl of what sounds like a blender. The world looks almost pixelated in her vision, she can only make out the shapes of things. A table, light flooding through two open windows, something red and black in the blender, and a familiar moving blue flannel with long brown hair. 

“Nonna?” 

“Oh! Good. You’re up.” Wynonna says, sounding much too chipper for a demon-hunting, usually drunk Earp. 

Everything comes more into focus after she blinks a few times. She sees she’s definitely in the homestead’s kitchen with her sister and that it’s now daytime, unlike it was when she fell asleep - or got knocked out by some creature. You can never be too sure in Purgatory. 

Music isn’t playing but Wynonna is humming loudly along to a tune in her head, and when she turns to look at Waverly her grin is closer to creepy than joyful. It’s too wide, shows too much teeth, too seemingly pleasant that it doesn’t fit right on Wynonna’s face. Waverly feels as if she’s a child in a doctor’s office, exchanging fake pleasantries with her sister. 

“You want a smoothie? I know we usually have coffee but I saw this little guy while you were unconscious and I just couldn’t resist.” Wynonna winks at her, holding up a bloody rat’s tail as if it’s an apple core before tossing it in the trash. 

Waverly glances at the smoothie, only now noticing the chunks and scraps of fur in it. She feels her throat burn like she’s about to throw up, but swallows and looks away until she’s sure she can hold in her lunch. 

“No, thanks.” 

She tries to get off the chair she’s in but when she attempts to stand it moves with her, then brings her right back down. Okay, now she’s definitely screwed. Trying to regain feeling in her arms, Waverly rolls her wrists as much as she can without rubbing painfully against the rope. It only works a little, not enough to give her a shot at untying herself. 

Wynonna is humming again. 

“You know you’re really polite, Waverly. Nicest person in Purgatory, apparently - I saw the sash in your room. So boring.” She pours the smoothie into a glass while talking. 

It makes a loud sloshing noise when it hits the glass and Waverly twists up her face in disgust, wishing she could cover her own ears. She’s just glad Wynonna isn’t facing her, she isn’t prepared for her to turn around and have those glassy, pitch black eyes. 

“But this sister of yours, Wynonna, she’s a real hoot. You should see the thoughts in her mind. She’s a terrible person, it’s riveting.” 

“Wynonna isn’t terrible.” Waverly immediately protests. 

The demon snaps it’s head towards Waverly, much too fast to be human. It’s eyes run down over her body, on the shape of her breasts through the tight sweater Waverly’s wearing, on the sliver of tanned abs, and on the space between her legs for a beat too long to go unnoticed. 

Wynonna bites her lip. 

“You haven’t been inside her head.” Is all it says. 

Smoothie in hand, Wynonna pulls a chair up in front of Waverly and sits in it so they face each other. Her hand, pale and slim but moving too deliberately and calculated to truly belong to Wynonna, runs across Waverly’s leg. The hand inches up her thigh a little too high to be friendly, then promptly comes back to rest on her knee. 

Waverly lets out a whimper so loud it causes her to flush in embarrassment, looking away from Wynonna because she doesn’t currently have the power to cover her face. It grabs her chin and forces her to look at Wynonna almost immediately, before moving and stroking Waverly’s cheek in a way that’s kind of near comforting but just makes Waverly shake. 

“This body is so much fun. I might keep it afterwards, let the heir slink around and watch me wreck havoc for centuries.” 

It looks down at Wynonna’s body like it’s been offered a three course meal, even going as far as to drag her hand down the slight gap in Wynonna’s cleavage and make an appreciative little hum. It’s more of a moan than a hum, really, but Waverly refuses to acknowledge that right now.

Waverly forces herself to laugh, but anyone within a mile radius could tell she was scared.

“Centuries? Wynonna’s going to send you back to hell before it even gets dark.” She knows it’s a stupid thing to say, especially to an old-as-time demon, but she certainly isn’t getting out of these ties by just sitting there. 

The thing acts quickly and suddenly it’s kneeling at Waverly’s side with it’s hand on her neck, not squeezing but making it very clear that it could crush Waverly if it wanted to. 

“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.” 

“You’re not going to do shit, Wynonna wouldn’t let you.” Waverly says - and wow, she must really not value her survival at all. 

For a moment she thinks her life is over, she’ll die here in the homestead and when Wynonna inevitably kills this demon, albeit a little late, her sister will get arrested for murder. There’s no way to tell the emotions in Wynonna’s eyes now, there’s just glassy blackness, and yet she’s sure she’s pissed off the demon. 

Waverly waits for the hand on her neck to squeeze a little harder, choke her out in her own home, but no pain comes. Just laughter from the thing inhabiting her sister’s body. 

“On the contrary, babygirl, Wynonna wouldn’t only let me- she’d beg me.” It releases her neck, slides a hand a bit lower to her thigh once again. 

It looks amused, there’s a joke Waverly obviously isn’t in on. The thought of what it’s suggesting makes her feel several emotions she’d rather not deal with right now. Maybe later she’ll think about the idea of Wynonna actually wanting to use her mouth like that, she’ll picture it when Champ is fucking her and she needs to come to get it over with. 

Right now is just not the time. She starts struggling against the rope once again. 

“You’re lying.” Waverly says. It grins at her. 

“You should see the things she thinks about you, how easy it is for her to get off at the thought of her baby sister. Every time you walked by in one of those mini skirts, wore a bikini at the pool, or that cheerleading uniform - you should’ve seen her after you put it on last week. She had to finger herself in her truck, it took seconds for her to come.” 

Waverly’s body suddenly feels hot all over. A wave of need hits her unexpectedly at the words, it’s as every bone in her body wants Wynonna. Which is so, so wrong. Which ironically makes her very, very wet. 

It leans closer to her, presses Wynonna’s mouth to the side of her neck and keeps kissing up until it reaches Waverly’s ear. 

“She gets soaked at the thought of it.” Wynonna adds, then bites down on Waverly’s skin. 

Almost involuntarily, Waverly rolls her hips down on the chair and cries out her sister’s name. The sound comes out loud enough that if they had neighbors they’d know how desperate Waverly is. 

In the span of a second Waverly realizes two things. One, she needs to learn how to control herself and be quiet. Two, her sister can see all of this happening right now. She remembers what it was like when she was possessed, she could still see everything happening as if her life was on television. 

Wynonna can see it all. How Waverly’s face is red, how she grinded down on the chair like a needy slut, how she’s spread her legs instinctively in hopes of getting touched. God, Wynonna can probably hear the noise she made too. 

There’s no hiding it. Wynonna knows.

“God, you’re both depraved little sickos.” It growls at her. Waverly sinks into the chair, burning with a delicious mix of shame and arousal as she’s untied. 

“W-What are you doing?” She asks. Waverly shakes the numbness out of her hands once she’s free. 

“Can’t fuck you when you’re stuck to a chair, now can I?” 

She barely has time to process the words before it yanks her to her feet and bends her over the table. The edge of Waverly’s skirt rides up her thighs at the action, flashes pretty pink panties that make Wynonna growl above her. A pair of hands trace Waverly’s hips and come down to rest on her ass. 

Once she realizes her hands are free and Wynonna doesn’t have a good grip on her, Waverly tries to slip away - at least then she has the excuse that she tried to escape. It’s much too fast for her though, Waverly knew it would be. It grabs her before she can take a third step and presses her face down hard onto the table.

Wynonna’s hand smacks her ass so roughly she can’t help but rock forward into the table. It comes down a second time but Waverly’s no more prepared for it, and she yelps.

“Fuck, daddy.” 

There’s a pause, and then it fucking laughs at her. 

“This is better than anything I could’ve asked for. Wynonna likes this a lot, by the way.” She drags her hand down the side of Waverly’s ass, close to where she’d hit her.

The hand goes lower, hikes up her skirt until it’s bunched up around her waist and the only thing between her and Wynonna’s fingers is her underwear. Waverly shuts her eyes and whimpers.

“The heir has thought about this too you know, bending you over and fucking you right here on the table. She wants you to beg.” Fingers book in the waistband of her panties.

It tugs Waverly’s underwear down her legs, leaves the forgotten fabric pooling on the floor. Waverly feels the breeze on her, cool against wet folds, and then all the warmth of Wynonna’s breath between her legs a second later. 

“Come on, beg for me. Beg for Wynonna - beg for daddy.” 

“Please.” Waverly murmurs. Her response is almost immediate, she needs to be touched.

“You can do better than that.” Wynonna says.

She dips her fingertips into Waverly, in and out slowly, not picking up the pace. She presses up inside her but doesn’t give Waverly enough pressure to get off. Wynonna isn’t even close to being knuckle-deep and Waverly feels it all - her head is spinning, she’s breathless and yet it’s not nearly enough.

“Fuck me, please. I want your fingers and your tongue on me. I need to come so badly. Daddy, plea-“ The last word is cut off by Waverly’s low moan when Wynonna drags her tongue down her slit. 

Everything in and out of her burns. Wynonna’s always tapped into this primal part of her, usually with friendly, sisterly (filthy, sexual) insults and actions that Waverly feel like their relationship is one big dare. This time it’s too far, Wynonna’s found a way to shove her over the edge of the cliff. She’s out of just entertaining the idea of them ever having something other than sisterly love and into that animalistic zone that only wants to be fucked. 

Wynonna laps at her, occasionally pausing to shove her tongue as far as it can go into Waverly’s entrance before continuing. It’s not getting her off and Wynonna knows this, enjoys the way her baby sister pushes back onto her tongue. 

“Fingers… Oh god, I need your fingers.” Waverly gasps. 

Three of Wynonna’s fingers plunge into her suddenly. She works her fast, curling the fingers and stretching them out inside of her. Wynonna still keeps on going with her tongue. She presses it hard against Waverly’s clit and Waverly squirms, makes noises that could only be described as pornographic. 

“You like your big sis touching you like this?” Wynonna asks. 

Waverly nods rapidly, so close to her orgasm she can almost taste it. “Yes, yes. I love it, please a little harder - fuck, make me yours.”

Instead of listening to Waverly and going a bit harder, Wynonna withdraws completely. She pulls her fingers out and wipes the excess liquid on the back of Waverly’s thigh. Waverly, still bent over and panting, groans and carefully sits up. 

Wynonna’s back to humming absentmindedly like nothing ever happened. The ache between Waverly’s thighs is still present and throbbing. When she glances down there’s a puddle of wetness under her crotch, proof that any of it had happened at all. 

“Wait.” She protests. 

Waverly grips her sister’s collar and yanks her closer, surprised that Wynonna follows willingly. She pulls her so close that a leather-clad leg pushes right on Waverly’s slit, but when she tries to grind down on it Wynonna steps out of her hold once again. 

“Baby, that was my favorite pair of pants and now you’ve ruined them.” Wynonna complains. 

The thrum of her heartbeat is loud in her ears and Waverly just doesn’t understand. She watches Wynonna casually rub at the stain on her pants with a frown, watches her grab a coat off the hanger on the wall, and then head for the door to leave Waverly behind. 

“Where are you going? I haven’t… I haven’t come yet.” Waverly protests weakly.

It laughs at her. It’s humiliating. There’s another rush of wetness coming from her, Waverly can both see and feel it spilling out. 

Wynonna steps slightly closer towards her, smirk on her face and eyes showing no emotion. 

“You’re a slut, Waverly. I suggest you clean up the mess you made on the table before everyone finds out how desperate you are.” 

With that, Wynonna steps out the door. She lets it slam behind her, leaving Waverly alone and unsatisfied - wallowing in her own shame.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more to this, idk? Maybe if it fits in with one of the other prompts.


End file.
